The Touchstone Of Ra (Film)
The Touchstone of Ra is a 90 minute film and special of House of Anubis. Plot The Touchstone of Ra catches up with the students of Anubis house on the eve of their graduation as they encounter a new group of underclassmen and a mysterious stone that leads them on a quest to save the world from evil. In the Touchstone of Ra, the residents of Anubis House are nearing the end of their final term when their celebratory mood is cut short after a group of underclassman unexpectedly move into Anubis house, and a trip to an Egyptian museum leaves the group with a strange stone in hand. The Sibunas are confronted with their greatest challenge yet as they set out to decipher the secrets behind the touchstone of the ancient Egyptian god, Ra. As the power of the stone begins to cause chaos, it’s up to leader Eddie Miller (Burkely Duffield) and the Sibunas to solve the mystery before it’s too late. As the mystery unfolds, the Sibunas learn that not everyone is as they seem, and there’s only one among them who can save them from the powers of the stone. Before these seniors graduate they need to stop the evil moving in. Detailed Plot The film opens with Eddie talking about graduation, and how it is done "Anubis Style." It shows several clips from the future (aka finale of the film). Then, the credits "Two days earlier" then appear at the bottom of the screen, and it goes back to the children in their final lesson at school, with Eric Sweet, who announces a field trip to a museum. He also announces the class valedictorian; Mara. This makes Fabian upset. They all then rush out of class in a hurry after the bell rings, to Anubis house. The residents are then surprised to find new pupils in their rooms: Cassie Tate & Erin Blakewood in Willow, Joy, and KT's room; Dexter Lloyd in the kitchen; and Sophia Danae arriving late. Trudy reveals that they are the pupils who will be attending the middle school, and are the new Anubis residents, who got there a little earlier. They all go on the field trip (both the newbies and the seniors, much to the seniors' (especially Patricia's) dismay) to the museum. There, Sophia, Dexter and Eddie are caught snooping around in an off limits area, where they are caught, but are also told about the legend of the Touchstone Of Ra, which lies before them. The students are taken bck to Anubis house, where they are about to feast, when suddenly Mr. Sweet and Victor rush in quickly, revealing that someone has stolen an artifact from the museum - the Touchstone Of Ra. Eddie and Fabian talk about it, and Eddie finds out that the touchsotne is in his bag. It is passed around the students, until it gets to Alfie, who is caught with it. Eddie stands up for him saying that he found it in his bag, but didn't steal it, which was the truth. Victor confiscates the stone, and tells everybody - except Mr. Sweet - to leave. He tells Eric that it is the Touchstone Of Ra, and it is his destiny. Victor takes the stone up to his office and puts it in his safe. The stone causes all the electricity to go out, so Victor and Mr. Sweet must go out and investigate. This allows the seniors to go and scavenge for food from the buffet, managing to convince the freshmen to do so also. They take the food down to the cellar, while Eddie tells Fabian that something is up with the stone, and they have to get to the bottom of it, meaning Sibuna needs to get back together. Eddie and Fabian tell the rest of Sibuna, and Sophia. they then all go to the secret passageway through to the cellar. Everything goes bad when Mr. Sweet and Victor arrive. They go down into the cellar and see all the food, leading to all of the pupils hiding, but coming out when found. The only hidden ones are Sibuna (who have Sophia with them, so she is hidden too), and Mara, who hid under the stairs and did not want to come out, most likely not to damage her valedictorian title and her good girl reputation. After everyone who was not caught goes upstairs, Victor and Mr. Sweet begin to discuss the stone, talking about how it is one piece of the pyramid, and to create the pyramid, there must be a human sacrifice. They then leave. Sibuna then come out, and talk about the touchstone. Mara then sneaks from underneath the cellar stairs and grabs the book out of the cupboard, that Victor was showing to Mr. Sweet. Sophia is then welcomed as a member of Sibuna. Mara then confronts the gang, asking what "Sibuna" is and who else knows about it. She is angry because they did not tell her and Joy about it, but Fabian tells her that Joy knew about it, and was even in it for a short while. This infuriates her even more. The next day, Mara overhears the gang talking about the mystery, and shows them an article from the book she stole. They then let her into Sibuna as well, making it seven members. However, Sophia goes up to Victor's office and it is revealed to the audience that she is evil, and that she wants to steal the stone. She talks in a different voice, but Eddie comes in and tells her she has to go, and he takes the stone for Sibuna. Later on, Sophia is seen stealing the stone. Dexter asks her what is going on, and she says nothing. He then wonders why she was walking out of Eddie and Fabian's room, but doesn't ask her. He follows her into the woods, where he sees that she has the stone. In a Sibuna meeting (with all the members but Sophia), Eddie discovers that the stone has been taken. He blames it on Dexter, as he found Dexter sleeping next to the stone in the museum, and accuses him of wanting to steal it. Dexter then walks in to warn them about Sophia, and her stealing the stone, but Eddie doesn't listen. Sophia then walks in and asks why Dexter is there, and Eddie tells her that he is just leaving. After analyzing the article more, the gang realise that the clues are in a Canopic Jar, which they later dig up. It is taken off them by Mr. Sweet, who sees them with it at night after knowing that they dug up the school yard. He tells them that he is going to call their parents, and that Sophia has gotten off to a bad start. She storms off, followed by Eddie. It was later revealed that the heiroglyphics on the Canopic Jar means whoever touch the Touchstone of Ra will turn to stone. When they leave after Mr.Sweet arrives, Alfie finds a coin. She goes to Anubis house, and is seen by Eddie holding the stone. Eddie now knows that it is Sophia who took the stone, and that Dexter was right. Eddie takes the stone and runs off. He destroys the stone but it re-assembles and knocks him unconscious. Dexter sees this and Sophia possesses him. She tells him to collect the canopic jar. When Sophia turns around, Eddie is gone. He goes after Dexter and tries to stop him. They break half the jar and Dexter escapes to the crypt with half the jar, and Eddie follows him. When Dexter, Eddie and Sophia are all at the crypt, Dexter bangs his head and reverts back to normal. Sophia locks them in a crypt and goes back to Anubis House. Cassie and Erin look for dresses to wear at the grad party, when Sophia comes in and looks at a dress. When she holds up a pink and girly dress, she asks if it would impress Eddie. Patricia gets jealous and takes it off her. Back at the school, Patricia comes in, wearing the girly dress. The seniors are shocked at what she's wearing, but they just ignore her after she threatens them, saying if "anyone mentions a wedding, they will lose their teeth". When they see Sophia, they notice KT's moon key in her back pocket. Patricia approaches her and pickpockets it from her. Later, Joy, Jerome and Willow are preparing for the graduation ceremony, when Mr.Sweet comes and asks Willow for the validictorian medal. When she confesses that she forgot to order it, it is revealed that she needs another credit to graduate and that Mr.Sweet cancels it. When the Sibunas look for Eddie, Willow reveals to Alfie that she can't go to college with him because Mr.Sweet canceled her credit after she forgot the medal. Later, KT and Alfie go into Mr.Sweet's office and they see the class photo. Because it's not good, they change it and see Sophia in three old class photos, dating about two decades earlier. When Alfie finds Willow and she explains what happened, Alfie gives her a coin that he found earlier. When she cleans it, it has the Symbol of Ra on it. He quickly takes it and says that he needs to keep it. When Willow pleads with him (showing how desperate she is), he gives it to her. The Sibunas find Eddie and Dexter in the crypt, they all explain what they found out. They all apologize to Dexter and they all go to find Sophia. When Eddie and KT search in KT's room, they find the touchstone in Sophia's bag. Sophia then arrives and tries to take it. When Eddie takes it, Victor arrives and says that it's not Eddie's destiny. Eddie doesn't believe him and runs off. At the bottom of the stairs, a chandelier starts shaking underneath Eddie. Victor pushes him out of the way and the chandelier falls. Eddie and KT try to get out but the stone affects the house and gets them trapped. Luckily, they escape and Victor tells Sophia what happens if she fails Ra. The Sibunas look for Eddie and Dexter explains everything to Cassie and Erin. The Sibuna's now have Victor on their side and look for clues. Victor and Fabian realize that the sacrifice has to wear the Symbol of Ra- the coin. Victor then says if the sacrifice is made, Ra will pour down his gold. And if not, Ra will pour down his anger- meaning the end of the world. The Sibuna's all gather and argue. Mara gets them to shut up and says that the whole house is built under the stones for the pyramid.. Victor, Eddie and Dexter, Cassie and Erin go to the cellar. Before leaving, Patricia and Eddie kiss. When Sophia summons all the stones, the cellar starts to fall down and the stones leave. Eddie uses his Osirian powers to bring the stones back and saves the whole house from falling down. He then has another vision- Sophia building the pyramid. They all go to the woods and try to stop Sophia. When Eddie promotes Cassie, Erin and Dexter to official Sibuna members, Sophia takes KT and possesses her so the Frobisher can be the sacrifice. At the graduation ceremony, Patricia, Fabian and Mara are angry that Alfie gave the coin to Willow. When Willow earns her extra credit and can graduate, she runs up to Alfie and kisses him. When the ceremony begins, Fabian realises that the medal has the Symbol of Ra on it and also realises that Mara will become the sacrifice. When he tries to get it, Mr.Sweet thinks that he wants to be the valedictorian and calls him a sore loser in front of everybody. He then runs off. When Mara wears the coin, she becomes possessed and walks off. Patricia and Alfie runs after her and Mr.Sweet tells Trudy to hold the fort while he goes and finds Sibuna. Eddie, Cassie, Erin and Dexter finds Sophia when KT walks up to the pyramid. Fabian then arrives, saying that Mara is the sacrifice because she's wearing the coin. KT comes back to normal when Mara injures Fabian when he tries to stop Mara. Patricia and Alfie then arrive. Eddie then runs up to Mara and pulls the coin off. At Anubis House, Victor tells Mr.Sweet that his destiny was to prevent the Pyramid of Ra from ever being built, then tells him that there is one only hope- Eddie. When Ra becomes angry, the pyramid begins to shoot lightning. When Victor and Mr.Sweet come running, Ra injures Mr.Sweet. He then explains to ignore Victor. Victor says that the Osirian will be the sacrifice so the world can be spared. When Eddie touches the stone, Ra stops becoming angry, but Eddie's life is taken. When everyone rushes over to Eddie, Eddie then wakes up and Victor says that Eddie's life wasn't taken- his Osirian powers were taken instead. Sophia has turned into stone and Victor takes the touchstone. Everyone is back at the ceremony and the seniors officially graduate. Later, everyone is at the grad party, even Cassie, Erin and Dexter. When Patricia and Eddie hear Victor telling Mr.Sweet that he will leave Anubis House, taking the touchstone with him due to his destiny. They then round up the Anubis House residents, Trudy and Mr.Sweet at Anubis House to bid Victor goodbye. Before he leaves, he drops his pin for the last time and everyone starts cheering. Victor then grumbles "Miscreants" and leaves. Everyone then discuss that the house is still standing, despite their best efforts and that they did good. They all then go back to the party, leaving Anubis House for the last time (however it is possible the next day, they go back to pack and say goodbye). At the prom, Willow and Alfie discuss that the plans for college are back on. Mara and Fabian kiss after suggesting they share the valedictorian medal. They dance with KT, Joy, Jerome and Willow and Alfie. When Patricia goes up to Eddie asking if he wants to dance. He says that she hates dancing but she'll make an exception for a superhero. But, he says that he's not the Osirian anymore. She convinces him to dance by telling him that all their friends were dancing (including the underclassmen) and by grabbing his food. The movie ends with a close-up of a banner saying Anubis House. Cast 'Main Cast' *Klariza Clayton as Joy Mercer *Louisa-Conolly Burnham as Willow Jenks *Burkely Duffield as Eddie Miller *Brad Kavanagh as Fabian Rutter *Tasie Lawrence as Mara Jaffray (final appearence) *Jade Ramsey as Patricia Williamson *Alex Sawyer as Alfie Lewis *Eugene Simon as Jerome Clarke *Alexandra Shipp as KT Rush 'Reccuring Cast' *Kae Alexandra as Erin *Claudia Jessie as Sophia (first and final appearence) *Roxy Fitzgerald as Cassie *Jake Davis as Dexter *Francis Magee as Victor Rodenmaar Jr. (final appearence) *Paul-Anthony Barber as Eric Sweet *Mina Anwar as Trudy Rehmann Trivia *This is final appearance of Mara Jaffray and Victor Rodenmaar Jr.. *This is the series finale as their is a very low chance of a fourth season. *If a fourth season is produced, the cast of the first three seasons probably will not return and possibly cameo. *This is advertised as a 90 minute movie but without breaks it is a 70 minute movie. Movies Category:Movies Category:Specials